A Christmas Surprise
by caz1969
Summary: Grissom and Sara have set home together after leaving Vegas and it is going to be a first Christmas together. but Grissom has a surprise or two for Sara.
1. Chapter 1

**Sara and Grissom have left Vegas and have set up home together.**

**I started to write this in work yesterday during Lunch and it kind of ran over into a long lunch** :)

Sara watched from the window as everyone went about everyday things in the park across the road, she pulled her robe tighter around her and picked up the cup of coffee from the table beside her, as she put the cup back down she could here movement coming from the room but she still watched from the window not turning round.

Grissom walked up behind Sara wrapping his arms around her, "what you watching honey"? He asked,

Sara smiled and said, "It's nice here isn't it?" Sara said as she could feel Grissom's lips on her neck,

"It is, why don't we take a walk in the park later, but I was hoping you would come back to bed with me", Grissom said as he held Sara tight against his body.

"Only if we can go pick a Christmas tree after our walk, and I have to send the presents to Catherine, Nick and Greg, and you have to send Jim his", Sara said smiling.

Grissom smiled and took her hand and led her back to the bedroom, "Anything you want honey, we have all week together before….." Grissom stopped talking and closed his eyes hoping Sara wouldn't ask any questions.

Sara stopped pulling Grissom back towards her, "Before what?" she said looking at him standing in only his boxer shorts.

Grissom tried to keep a straight face looking at Sara, "Before …I can't tell you Sara it's a surprise, I shouldn't have said anything, come on back to bed", Grissom said pulling Sara towards him,

"Gil Grissom you have to tell me now", Sara said as they both got into bed, Grissom was trying to figure out what to tell Sara with out giving the surprise away.

Sara was looking into his eyes Grissom was trying to pull the covers over them both, Sara laughed and said, "Gil come on you have to tell me or I will not be giving you a Christmas present",

Grissom smiled and put his arms around Sara and said, "That's fine honey, but you know you wouldn't do that"

Sara put both her hands on his chest, "Oh is that right, wait and see on Christmas morning", then she turned round and Grissom was left facing her back.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Grissom was holding Sara's hand as they walked through the park, a dog ran up to them with a stick in its mouth and wagged its tail, Grissom bent down and took the stick from it's mouth, "Can you see the owner around Sara?", Grissom said as he patted the dog's head.

Sara was looking around and could see a man running towards them, "I think this might be him", Sara said as the dog barked.

A man stopped in front of Grissom, Sara and the dog a bit out of breath from running, "Hi hope he isn't being a bother to you", the man said,

"No he is fine, what's his name?" Grissom said as the dog sat wagging his tail,

"Hank, I am watching him for his owner who is away working, he does this to me every time I walk him, don't you boy", the man said bending down to attach a lead to the dog's collar, "mind he keeps me fit with all this running after him",

Sara laughed and said, "Yes I bet he does he looks a lively dog",

The man nodded trying to catch his breath back,

"Come on boy time to get home I have work to do, thanks again", the man said as he started to walk off.

Grissom handed him the stick, "Don't forget this", Grissom said,

"Thanks, I have a collection of these in my back yard", the man said as he walked off.

Sara watched as the dog followed wagging his tail trying to get the stick from the man's hand, Grissom looked at Sara, _she misses Hank, but not for long, _Grissom thought as he took Sara's hand, "Lets go get that Christmas tree", Grissom said,

Sara smiled at Grissom and squeezed his hand, _I better not mention Hank as I know how much Grissom must miss him, I hope Jim is looking after him well, _Sara thought.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

As Grissom got the tree in the front door Sara moved the chair out the way, "Maybe it is too big", Sara said as Grissom nearly tripped over.

"Sara after taking two hours to pick a tree we are not taking this back, Grissom said as he put the tree in the corner of the room.

Sara laughed and as they both sat on the sofa looking at the tree that was taking up lots of space, "We can decorate it later if you want as I have to go post off the presents", Sara said as she kissed Grissom on the side of the face,

"No…. I will take the presents, why don't you get the decorations ready that we bought the other day and we can both hang them on the tree when I get back", Grissom said as he pulled Sara close to him,

"Ok and I will have a nice mug of coffee ready for when you get back", Sara said as she kissed him again.

They both sat kissing then Sara got up from the sofa, "I have all the presents ready have you got Jim's", Sara asked,

"Yes it's in the boot of the car", Grissom said as Sara went into the other room,

Sara handed Grissom the two boxes and said, "I got Hank a toy from us I have put it in the box with Greg's he can give it to Jim",

"Hank will get lots of toys from Jim I think Sara", Grissom said,

Sara smiled and said, "I know but I wanted to get one from us"

Grissom smiled and kissed Sara, "I miss him too honey", he said.

Sara smiled and said, "I know, we will see him after New Year, Come on get going and I will get the decorations ready",

Grissom made his way downstairs to the car, as he got to the car he looked up at the window to see Sara watching him, Grissom smiled and waved then he put the boxes in the boot of the car.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

They had just finished putting the tree up, sitting on the sofa watching the lights flicker Sara said, "So what's the surprise Gil",..

Grissom stood up and laughed, "No Sara I'm not going to tell you, lets go and make dinner together", Grissom said holding out his hand.

Sara didn't take his hand she curled up on the sofa and said, "I'm not hungry",

Grissom laughed and said, "fine I will make my own" and off he walked into the kitchen closing the door.

Grissom stood over the sink filling a pot with water when he heard the door open, he smiled but didn't look round, "So are you having dinner with me", Grissom asked,

"Can you not give me a clue", Sara said as she walked into the kitchen.

Grissom laughed and put the pot on the hob, still not looking at Sara,

"But it won't be a surprise then Sara, you only have five more days to wait, surely you can wait", Grissom said as Sara sat down on the stool.

Grissom turned round when he didn't get an answer, he sae Sara with both hands under her chin with a sad face, he walked up and kissed her on the lips, "Five days and you will get your surprise Sara and I promise you will like it", Grissom said as he kissed her again.

Sara took his face in her hands, "You will tell me before then Gil Grissom you know you will", Sara said kissing him on the lips then she got up and walked out the kitchen.

"Dinner won't be long", Grissom shouted

"Ok, I'm just going for a quick shower", Sara shouted back.

Grissom laughed as he continued to prepare dinner.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

After they had eaten they sat watching a DVD together on the sofa, Grissom was watching Sara instead of the TV, and he smiled at the thought of Christmas not working and in a new house together, they both had taken time off as every other year before they had both worked Christmas. Grissom had let the others take time off to be with family and Sara would work so she could be near Grissom.

"Why are you not watching the TV Gil Grissom", Sara said smiling,

Grissom kissed Sara on the neck, "I have something else better to watch", Grissom said as he made his way to her lips,

"Are you looking forward to Christmas Sara?" Grissom asked as he looked into Sara's eyes,

Sara smiled and said, "Of course I am Gil, It will be funny with just the two of us as we have always worked in the past, but I have never been so happy, I love you".

"I love you too Sara, it will be funny not working but we will have a great time together", Grissom said as they kissed.

A few minutes later Grissom said "Let's go to bed Sara",

Sara smiled and said, "Yes and you can tell me about this surprise",

They both stood up and Grissom laughed saying, "Sara I will give you another surprise tonight if you are lucky"

Sara laughed and said, "No Gil, if you are lucky",

"I'm always lucky Sara I have you", Grissom said as he led Sara to the bedroom.

**TBC**

**I will post next chapter over weekend.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a great Christmas X**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had only planned two chapters but three will be posted soon.  
**

**Not what i had planned to write, but nothing ever goes to plan when writing a ff with me haha**

Christmas Eve morning and Sara woke to see that Grissom had already got up, she looked at the clock on the bedside table to find a note it read _Sara I won't be long keep the bed warm for me,_ _Love you _Sara, G Xx Sara smiled, _what is he up to_, she thought as she turned over and closed her eyes.

Two hours later Grissom came back he sat on the side of the bed watching Sara sleep, he started to take his clothes off when Sara opened her eyes, "Good morning", he said as he leaned over and kissed Sara on the lips.

"Where have you been?" Sara asked as Grissom got into bed and they snuggled up together,

"I just had something to do", Grissom said as he kissed her again

Sara laughed and asked, "My surprise?"

"You will just have to wait and see Sara Sidle", Grissom said as his hands moved under her top, he could feel Sara smile as they kissed again,

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

After breakfast Sara was in the kitchen washing up as Grissom was in the shower, his cell phone rang and as Sara dried off her hands she went to answer it but Grissom came out the bathroom and got to it first, smiling he answered it and walked into the bedroom, Sara stood watching him as he closed the door behind him. Sara laughed then turned and walked back into the kitchen to finish washing up.

Grissom walked out the bedroom with only a towel wrapped round him his hair still wet, Sara was sitting on the sofa holding her cell phone, Grissom leaned over her and kissed her on the top of the head, Sara smiled and said, "I tried to call Jim but it went to voicemail", Sara said.

"Did you leave a message, he will call you back, I will just finish getting ready and we can go get some food in for tonight", Grissom said as he walked into the bathroom,

"No, I will try again later", Sara said, a few minutes later she got up from the sofa and followed walked into the bathroom,

Grissom was brushing his teeth when Sara walked in and sat down on the edge of the bath tub, "So who was on the phone?" Sara asked as she watched Grissom,

"Just something I have to do later", he said as he rinsed his mouth out, he looked at Sara and smiled, he then wiped his mouth with the towel and leaned down and kissed her on the mouth, he stood up, "I have booked a restaurant for us for tonight, I hope that's ok honey",

Sara stood up and put her hands on his chest kissing him, she then looked into Grissom's eyes and smiled, "That would be nice, is that before or after you have something to do" she said as she moved her hands to Grissom sides,

Grissom laughed and said, "Before honey",

They stood kissing and Sara had removed the towel from Grissom, Sara's clothes had ended up on the bathroom floor.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Sara was putting on her dress and Grissom was sitting on the edge of the bed watching her, he smiled as she changed shoes for the second time, "They look nice", Grissom said as she picked up another pair, "but so are the other ones honey",

Sara looked at him and smiled, "I just don't feel comfy with those on", Sara said as she put the shoes on stood in front of the mirror,

"Grissom got up and walked up behind her kissing her neck, "Honey we will be late",

Sara smiled and turned to face Grissom, "We can go now", she said as she kissed him,

They both walked down to Grissom's car but Grissom walked past his car, "Are we not taking the car", Sara asked as she stopped at the car,

"No I though we would walk through the park and get a cab at the other end", Grissom said holding out his hand,

"Gil I thought you said we would be late", Sara said as she took his hand.

"We won't be that late", Grissom said as he looked at her and smiled,

As they walked through the park hand in hand Sara asked Grissom, "Grissom are you happy here?"

Grissom squeezed Sara's hand and said, "I am really happy here Sara, are you happy?"

Sara stopped walking and they both kissed then Sara said "Yes Gil really happy, I love you",

Grissom smiled and said, "Sara I love you too", they continued to walk through the park and when they got to the exit a big shiny car was parked with a man standing at the side of it,

"Mr Grissom, Miss Sidle", the man said as he opened the door, Sara looked at Grissom and said, "Gil what's this"

"Our cab", Grissom said as he walked to the car, he helped Sara into the back seat and then got in himself, and then the man closed the door,

Grissom looked at Sara and kissed her, "We won't be late now", he said as Sara smiled at him and kissed him.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

After they had left the restaurant the car was waiting for them outside it dropped them off at the same place they had gotten into at, As they walked back through the park Sara said, "I like walking through here at night",

"Me too especially with you", Grissom said as he stopped to kiss Sara,

As they started to walk again Grissom put his hand in his pocket and took out a small box, "Why don't we sit down", Grissom said as they walked up to a bench,

Sara looked at Grissom and smiled,

As they sat looking up at the stars Grissom said, "Sara what would you say to marrying me this week",

Sara turned to face Grissom he was still looking up at the stars, "This week but Gil, but its Wednesday now….. I would love to", Sara said,

Grissom stood and took Sara's hand, Sara stood up and they kissed,

"I have arranged everything for Saturday, you just need to get a dress, are you annoyed I have arranged everything", Grissom said as they held each other.

Sara kissed him and smiled, "No Gil, so that's why you went out early this morning", Sara said as they started to walk home.

"Yes and no", Grissom said laughing,

"Gil"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**just another short update,will be more tonight if work isn't too busy this afternoon** :)

Christmas morning and Sara woke to Grissom sitting on the edge of the bed smiling at her, she could here music coming from the other room,

"Morning Honey, Merry Christmas, breakfast won't be long", Grissom said leaning over and kissing Sara,

"Merry Christmas, I hope you haven't opened your presents Gil", Sara said sitting up in bed,

Grissom laughed and kissed her again, "Honey I wouldn't do that", he said as Sara went to get out of bed,

"No you stay in bed I will bring your presents into you in a minute just get back into bed", Grissom said as he stood up and left the bedroom closing the door behind him,

Sara stretched out and smiled, _this is going to be a great Christmas together,_ she said as she heard a loud bang coming from the other room,

"Gil are you ok", Sara shouted as she went to get out of bed,

The bedroom door opened and Grissom saw Sara had gotten out of bed, "I'm fine, Sara get back into bed breakfast will be two minutes",

"I can help you, and I want to give you presents", Sara said as she stood in front of Grissom kissing him on the lips,

"Two minutes and I will be back, just stay in here", Grissom said kissing her back, "Please honey",

"Sara laughed and said, "Ok Gil but two minutes and I am coming out", she said as she Grissom closed the door, Sara got back into bed, _what is he up to_ Sara thought to herself.

Sara lay in bed thinking back to the night before she smiled then thought, _I will have to find something to wear tomorrow, but it will be worth the rushing about, Sara Grissom, sounds just right, _Sara couldn't stop smiling.

A few minutes later the bedroom door opened and Sara looked over at Grissom coming in and said, "Two minutes you said Gil Grissom…." Sara stopped talking as Hank jumped up onto the bed licking her face, "Hank…Gil….how did you", Hank wouldn't stop licking her Grissom stood laughing at them both on the bed, then he joined them, Hank was rolling about the bed and Sara was laughing.

Hank settled down and lay still on the bed a few minutes later, Sara looked at Grissom and said, How did he get here and when",

Grissom leaned over and kissed Sara, "He was under the tree when I got up", Grissom said laughing.

Sara smiled and looked at Hank, "Is Jim here as well",

"No he arranged for a friend to drop Hank off this morning he couldn't make it with work, he will call you later", Grissom said as the three of them lay on the bed.

"Thanks for my surprise Gil, I love it, now let me get your presents", Sara said as she tried to get up out the bed, "Come on Hank ", Hank jumped off the bed and Sara got up to walk out the bedroom when Grissom pulled her back,

"The presents can wait, I Love you Sara Sidle.... soon te be Grissom", Grissom said kissing her, Hank barked and ran out the bedroom as they both lay on the bed kissing.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just another short update**

Sara laughed as Hank ran through the park as she let him off the lead; Grissom smiled at Sara's face, _Sara looks happy, that's all I ever want, _Grissom thought as he put his arm round Sara, "So did you like your surprise", Grissom said watching Hank,

"Yes Gil, it's the best Christmas present, well that and getting married to you on Saturday", Sara said as Gil kissed her on the cheek.

They walked round the park for over an hour playing with Hank and having fun, as they walked up to the house Grissom smiled and took the lead from Sara to let her go inside first, as she opened the door she could smell food,

"Gil what have you been up to I can smell food, I thought we…….." but Sara jumped as Greg, Catherine, Nick and Jim shouted surprise.

Sara was hugged by them all and then turned to Grissom, "Now Gil that's' three surprises, please tell me that's them all", Sara said as Jim handed Sara a drink,

"So you did it then Gil, about time", Jim said as the hugged Sara again,

"Did what? Catherine, Nick and Greg all said together

Grissom looked at Jim, "You said you would tell them", Grissom said as he stood next to Sara,

Catherine looked at Jim; _I knew he knew more than he was letting on, _Catherine thought,

Jim shrugged his shoulders and said, "Thought it would be better coming from you"

"You are pregnant", Catherine said to Sara,

Sara, Grissom and Jim laughed then Grissom said, "We are getting married",

.

"I knew it was one or the other", Catherine said laughing then hugged them both, "Congratulations, it's about time Gil Grissom",

Nick and Greg congratulated them both and so did Jim but he made sure he stayed out of Catherine's way he knew she would be mad he didn't tell her.

"And I thought knowing you I better wait till Sara said yes, she could have turned you down you know", Jim said as he looked at Sara and winked

"So when is the big day", Catherine asked

"Saturday and Gil has arranged everything", Sara said,

"This Saturday", Catherine said looking at Jim,

"Well I did say we would be going out for a special meal together on Saturday night and to bring something nice to wear", Jim said as he made his way to the kitchen.

Everyone laughed and Greg said, "So who else will be at the wedding, will you have any nice guests for me to dance with",

Nick laughed and said, "Greg do you ever give up trying",

Catherine hugged Greg and said, "You can dance with me Greg",

Greg smiled, not wanting to make any comment as he knew anything he said would be wrong.

**TBC**

**and I thought two chapters would have done this :)**

**thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

After they had finished eating they sat talking about the wedding, Catherine still couldn't believe Grissom had arranged everything, Grissom told them he didn't want Sara to worry about anything and Greg had said apart from her dress. Sara hit Greg on the arm and told him she was glad Grissom had arranged everything as she didn't have to worry for weeks or months before the day, Grissom smiled and was happy Sara didn't mind him doing it all.

Sara was in the kitchen when Jim came in for a refill; Sara asked Jim if he would give her away and Jim was over the moon, Catherine agreed to go shopping with Sara the next morning. Catherine knowing Sara hated shopping was telling Sara what she needed to buy as Sara thought she was only going to buy a dress and shoes, Greg nearly spilled his drink when Catherine had told them all that Sara would be getting the entire outfit from sexy underwear to her hair done, Sara sat watching Grissom as Catherine mentioned the sexy underwear Grissom winked at Sara as he knew that Sara would look sexy in anything.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Grissom and Sara sat on the sofa after everyone had left, Hank was on the floor next to them, Sara was watching Hank make funny noises in his sleep and Grissom was looking at Sara.

"It was good of Ecklie to give them time off I enjoyed today Gil, thanks", Sara said as they snuggled up together,

"I think we all had a great time, oh didn't I tell you that Ecklie will be at the wedding", Grissom said trying not to laugh,

Sara looked at Grissom and said, "What... he is taking time off too",

"No I'm kidding but the look on your face was a picture", Grissom said laughing,

Sara swatted him on the arm,

They both laughed then they said at the same time, "I love you", They snuggled up on the sofa kissing not wanting to move even though they knew the bed would be more comfy.

The next morning Grissom woke to Sara standing over him fully dressed, "Morning", Sara said as Grissom sat up in bed,

"Come back to bed Sara… and where are you going at this time?" Grissom asked as he looked at the clock at the side of the bed and noticed a tray with Toast and a glass of orange juice on it.

"I am meeting Catherine to go shopping I have made you breakfast", Sara said as she leaned over and kissed Grissom on the lips,

_Tea and toast is breakfast, mind to Sara it is, _Grissom smiled as he kissed Sara back, "Breakfast looks good honey", Grissom said, Sara smirked at him,

"I will be back as soon as I get everything, so eat breakfast then take Hank out for a walk, oh and you need to pack a bag", Sara said kissing him again,

"A bag what for where am I going?" Grissom asked as he took a bite of toast,

Sara sat on the side of the bed and leaned over and took a bit from the toast, "You will be staying at the hotel tonight and Catherine will stay here with me", Sara stood up and walked to the bedroom door, Hank had his head resting on the bed watching Grissom eat the other piece of toast,

"Why can't I stay here and you stay at the hotel with Catherine", Grissom said winking at Sara, Hank looked at Sara,

Sara smiled and walked out towards the front door saying "See you when I get back, Oh and Gil the rest of you breakfast is on the kitchen table, and mind take Hank out, oh and have I told you I Love you",

Hank looked at Grissom who was laughing and Grissom shouted, "Thanks honey and I love you too soon to be Mrs Grissom",

He could here Sara laugh as the front door closed behind her, Grissom pulled the covers back and picked up the glass of orange juice and walked to the kitchen smiling, Hank followed, Grissom found a full breakfast on the kitchen table with a pot of coffee next to it with a note, _Just don't expect this every morning Gil, Love S Xx, ps, mind take Hank out, _Grissom laughed as he sat eating, Hank was eating from his bowl.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Sara and Catherine had got everything they needed and Catherine also bought a new outfit for the wedding, she had told Sara she couldn't wear what she had brought as it wasn't a wedding outfit, Sara tried to tell her it was only a small wedding and it didn't matter but Catherine thought otherwise, they stood looking into a hairdresser/massage shop but Sara told Catherine she would do her own hair, but Catherine took her arm and guided her in through the door, you only get married once Catherine had said as they stood at the reception desk.

The receptionist heard what Catherine had said so they ended up getting more than they wanted, the owner gave them the full works from a massage to Sara getting her finger nails done, Sara had told the girl she had never got her nails done before the girl smiled and Catherine had said from the chair next to her, I think she can tell Sara, they got glasses of champagne in between massages, nails, and hair cuts, and when they left Sara felt like a million dollars and they both also felt tipsy.

Sara got home and opened the door as she walked into the bedroom she kicked off her shoes and put her bags on the bed, _no_ _sign of Grissom and Hank they must be away for a walk_, Sara thought as she sat on the edge of the bed, she smiled as she lay down on the bed.

Grissom opened the front door and Hank came running in he ran to the bedroom but stopped at the door and looked at Grissom, Grissom walked to the bedroom door and saw Sara on the bed asleep, he walked in and took the bags off the bed then put a cover over Sara, _she must be exhausted after all that shopping_ Grissom thought, he then noticed her hands, _Catherine must have got her the full works_ he thought as he kissed her on the cheek and walked out the bedroom closing the door.

Grissom had already packed a bag and taken it over to the hotel with his suit, he had arranged a meal with the others and told Greg he would not be leaving the hotel as he waned to have a clear head for the next day and he wasn't going to any bars or clubs, Greg had nodded and had said to Nick we can still go can't we, Nick nodded as Jim told them they better not be late for the wedding.

Sara woke up and walked out the bedroom to see Grissom asleep on the sofa, and Hank laying next to the sofa, his head shot up as Sara kneeled down in front of Grisosm and kissed him, Grissom opened his eyes and smiled, "Hi", Sara said as she kissed him again,

"Hi, did you have a nice sleep", Grissom said sitting upright,

Sara took his hand and they both stood up, "Yes thanks, why don't we make the most of our last night together before you have to go to the hotel and Catherine arrives", Sara said smirking at Grissom,

Grissom smiled "Honey I think you just read my mind, you look stunning Sara, I see you got more than a hair cut" Grissom said as they looked into each others eyes,

They both walked into the bedroom closing the door over, Hank put his head back down and went to sleep.

**TBC**

**The wedding will be the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all reading, I know I'm getting quicker with my updates but after taking forever with last ff i thought I better not leave it so long**.

Grissom sat having a coffee he was waiting on Jim for breakfast he knew it was too early for Greg and Nick as they had went out to a club after Grissom and Jim told them they would not be going anywhere outside the hotel.

Grissom sat looking at the coffee cup when Jim appeared, "Penny for them", Jim said as he sat down,

Grissom looked at Jim and said, "I didn't think this day would ever come Jim, with Sara leaving after Warrick's funeral and me taking my time making a decision, I thought I would be too late",

"Gil, you both are meant to be together life just put a few obstacles in the way, and if you hadn't made that decision I think me or Catherine would have kicked your backside", Jim said smiling,

They both ordered breakfast and as they had just finished Greg and Nick appeared, "Morning, so did you have a good night?" Jim asked as they sat down at the table,

"It was ok", Greg said drinking Jim's orange juice,

"It was a great night", Nick said smiling

"So you didn't find the lady of your dreams then Greg?", Grissom asked laughing,

Nick laughed and said, "No but I got a few phone numbers",

Everyone was laughing except Greg.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Sara was just getting out of bed when she heard a knock at the door, Hank ran to the front door wagging his tail, "Hank calm down its not Gil, come on out the way", Sara said as she made her way to answer the door,

Sara opened the door to a man holding a parcel, "Miss Sidle", the man said,

"Yes thanks", Sara said signing the delivery sheet,

Sara closed the door over and opened the envelope that was attached to it, she walked into the kitchen and sat down on the chair at the table, _Sara you make me happy, I love you with every beat of my heart. Love you. Gil Xx_

Sara wiped a tear from her eye and opened the parcel; a small velvet box was inside, Sara opened the box to find a silver chain with a butterfly on it, another tear was wiped away then a tissue appeared in front of her, "Morning,", Catherine said handing her the tissue.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Sara and Catherine stood outside the door to the small chapel, "This is so beautiful and you are beautiful Sara", Catherine said as Jim appeared, "You ready kid", Jim said smiling at them both, Sara nodded,

Catherine gave Sara a hug before entering the chapel," Come on Hank", Catherine said holding Hanks lead leaving Jim and Sara alone,

"Gil is as nervous as you Sara", Jim said as they started to walk inside, Sara smiled and Jim took Sara's arm.

"You look beautiful Sara", Jim said as they walked,

"You don't look so bad yourself Jim", Sara said smiling

Sara could see Grissom standing at the front with Nick and Greg standing next to Catherine, a few people sat a few rows back, and Sara smiled as she saw Hank sitting next to Catherine as she got closer, Sara looked at Grissom he had his back to her; he wore a grey suit and looked handsome even from the back.

As Sara stood next to Grissom he looked at her, he caught his breath at how beautiful Sara looked, he noticed the silver chain he had sent her, Sara looked at Grissom and smiled then put her hand on the silver butterfly and whispered, "Thanks", they both couldn't take their eyes off each other, Jim tapped Grissom on the arm and Grissom looked at him, "Gil", Jim said nodding towards the priest, they both laughed and held each others hand.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Sara and Grissom stood outside the small chapel as man and wife they had just had some photographs taken, even some strangers that had been inside during the service took pictures, Sara heard one woman say to another "The bride looks stunning", Sara smiled and kissed Grissom, "Thanks Gil, this is just perfect",

Grissom kissed Sara back and whispered, "You are perfect Mrs Grissom",

Sara was talking to Greg who had Hank on the lead when Nick said, "So Mr and Mrs Grissom are you ready", he held open the car door for them to get in,

"Come on Mrs Grissom, Greg will take care of Hank, or should I say Hank will take care of Greg", Grissom said taking Sara's hand,

Everyone laughed and watched as the bride and groom, Grissom said something to the driver as he got into the car "See you at the hotel", Jim shouted as they both sat in the car and drove off.

"Mrs Grissom we have somewhere to go before we go to the hotel", Grissom said kissing Sara,

Sara looked at him puzzled, but was stopped from asking any questions as Grissom pressed his lips against hers.

The car stopped and Sara got her breath back from kissing Grissom then looked out the window, she noticed they had parked outside the house, the driver opened the door and Grissom stepped out, "I thought we could spend an hour together before we go to the hotel", Grissom said winking at Sara.

Sara smirked and got out the car.

As they got to the front door Grissom put his key in the door then turned to kiss Sara, Sara went to walk inside but Grissom stopped her and lifted her up, "Mrs Grissom I love you", Grissom said as he carried Sara into the bedroom,

"Mr Grissom I love…..you", Sara said as she caught site of the bedroom, the blinds had been closed and some candles placed over the room and next to the bed was a bucket of ice with two bottles of champagne in it.

The bedroom door was closed and the happy couple would join the others later but for now they had some celebrating of their own to do.

**THE END**

**Hope you all have a great New Year!**


End file.
